ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Love is Strange
This is a Valentine's Day special. Story Ben is driving his car, with Megaman in the front seat, along with Jane and Kairi in the back. Jane: A gentleman would’ve offered to let a lady sit in the front seat. Megaman: Too bad I’m not a gentleman. Kairi: Oh, surely that’s not true. Ben: You’re pretty new to this team, Kairi. It takes time to learn some things, like Megaman is cold to everyone. Kairi: Really? You don’t have a secret Valentine that you’re nice to? Megaman: No. Jane: Valentine’s Day is tomorrow, isn’t it? Amazing. Kairi: So, you have a Valentine? Ben: Uh, let’s save the girl talk until after we beat up the villain at (Emphasizing) the museum! Ben pulls up to the front of the museum, the group getting out and running inside. In the Ancient Greece section, Eon is leading a group of his servants to carry a marble statue of Aphrodite. Ben: Hey there, Eon! Or should I call you, Neon Pink for Valentine’s Day! Eon turns, angry. Jane: Really? That was your joke? Ben: You know you love it. Eon: Ah, I knew you would try to interfere with my plan. Ben: To steal a statue? You’ve hit a new time low. Megaman: It’s fitting with the times. That’s a statue of Aphrodite, the goddess of Love. Everyone looks at Megaman, as if surprised he knew that. Megaman: I had a friend who was into this stuff. She used to bore me for hours with her… Eirene: Bore you? Did I really bore you that much? Megaman turns, seeing Eirene walking down a set of stairs to the upper area. Megaman’s expression drops. Megaman: Eirene? Kairi: Oh, right. Friend. Eon: Speaking of friends, I brought my own. Metal John and GIR appear, as GIR uses a rusted sword as a toothpick. GIR: Eh! I’ve got tortellini stuck in my mouth! Eon groans, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. Eon: You don’t even have teeth! Destroy them! And you will get a heart shaped pizza from Jet’s Pizza! GIR: Aww! That’s so sweet! I love you! GIR activates his Omnitrix, slapping it down, turning into Upchuck. Upchuck holds the rusted sword up, getting ready to eat it. Eirene: No! That’s a priceless artifact! Megaman, you have to protect it! Megaman: This again? Ugh! Fine! Megaman activates the Omnitrix, transforming. Quick Man: Quick Man! Quick Man dashes in, swiping the sword out of Upchuck’s hand. He places it back at its display, then runs back. Upchuck is heading up the stairs, going to an urn, which Eirene picks up out his reach. Eirene: No! Bad robot thing! These are priceless artifacts! Upchuck: Tasty art! Jane: No time to wait for Megaman. Jane activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Gravattack. She holds her hand out, catching Upchuck in a gravity field, pulling him into her orbit. Upchuck extends his tongues, grabbing the urn. He gets ready to eat it as Quick Man dashes by, taking it away. Ben: Okay. Since those two have their hands full with that one. Kairi, you take on Eon and his robots. I’ll handle Metal. Eon uses time powers. Kairi: Okay. Wait. (Ben runs off.) What’s immune to time? Ben: Crystals or other time aliens! As for Metal, I think a little Feedback is in order! Ben slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch: (Sighs) Why do you never give me what I want when I want it?! No one else ever has any problems! Metal John transforms into Feedback, as he extends his antennas, going to plug into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch dodges, grabbing the antennas. Shocksquatch: Oh, sure! Rub it in, why don’t ya?! Kairi is running towards Eon, having a mini panic attack. Kairi: Something crystal, something crystal, something crystal! Eon: A newcomer, huh? Well, you’ll just have to get used to the feeling of being, dust in the wind! Eon fires a time ray at Kairi, as she screams, transforming into Chromastone, taking the time ray. She looks at herself, amazed. Chromastone: Whoa. It worked! Chromastone runs in, swinging a punch at Eon. Eon activates a time blade, blocking the fist and slashing at Chromastone, forcing her back. Eon’s servants are carrying the statue towards their exit, when a revving sound occurs. Quick Man: Oh, don’t tell me! Ryder rides in on the Tenn-Speed, leaping off from the floor above. He hops off the Tenn-Speed, transforming, as the Tenn-Speed slides across the floor, striking and destroying several of Eon’s servants. Elaskimo lands, as he stretches both of his arms, destroying the servants that were carrying the statue, causing the remaining ones to drop it, the statue breaking. Eirene: No! That statue was an important cultural antique over 2,000 years old! Elaskimo: Well, I just stopped one antique from stealing another one! Shocksquatch jumps over an antenna like a jumprope, chuckling. Shocksquatch: Good one, dude. Gravattack: How about doing something useful and stopping Eon?! Elaskimo: Oh, right. Alright, E, uh-oh. Eon’s Servants come at Elaskimo, drawing their energy swords. They slash at Elaskimo, him leaping back, breathing an ice breath that chills and pushes them back. Eon fires time rays at Shocksquatch, forcing him to jump backwards. He gets caught in Gravattack’s gravitational field, circling around with Upchuck. Upchuck: Ooh! Bigfoot! I must eat it! Upchuck opens his mouth to eat Shocksquatch, as Shocksquatch catches the mouth, holding it open. Shocksquatch: Jane! Get me away from this thing! Gravattack: (Straining) Trying! Feedback transforms into Ball Weevil, as it spits a plasma ball, rolling on it. It approaches Chromastone, her holding her arm up nervously. Chromastone: Just like John taught me. Just relax, and let the instincts of the alien form take over! Chromastone fires an ultraviolet ray, as Ball Weevil rolls to dodge it. It then kicks the plasma ball, it tripping Quick Man and exploding, sending him flying into Chromastone, knocking the two over. Ball Weevil creates a new plasma ball, gathering up all the pieces of the statue. Gravattack pulls her hands apart, sending Upchuck and Shocksquatch in opposite directions, both of them reverting. GIR runs over to join Eon and Ball Weevil. GIR: I get a pizza! Eon: Yes, you did a fantastic job. Now, for the escape. Farewell, Omni Crew! Eon blasts the ground, creating a smokescreen of dust that hides them as they escape. The others revert, as Eirene joins down at their level. Megaman: (Nervously) So, uh, Eirene. What are you doing here? Eirene: Let’s see, how do I say it without boring you? I was put in charge of inspecting the Ancient Greece section, which thanks to you and your bumbling hero friends, just lost one of its key pieces! Jane: Don’t worry, Eirene was it? We’ll get the statue back. It’ll be one of our top priorities. Ryder: Yeah. Since Eon took it, it means he can still use it for whatever he needs it for, even if it is in a dozen pieces. Eirene: Which happened because of you! Megaman: We will get it back. And we’ll restore it to its proper glory. Eirene: You better. End Scene The heroes are back at the Omni Crew Headquarters, Megaman working on a control panel. Jane and Kairi are sitting on the couch, talking. Kairi: Do you know who that Eirene girl was? Jane: I saw in the files that Eirene was a girl that Megaman teamed up in the past. He’s been trying to keep himself busy ever since we got back. Kairi: You think we should try and set them up for Valentine’s Day tomorrow? Jane: With such short notice?! Your heart’s in the right place, but even we’re not that good. Kairi: So, does anyone here have Valentine’s Day plans? The most romantic day of the year, and you heroes are doing nothing. Jane: Well, Ryder dated Ester for a little bit, but they just settled on being friends. Kairi: What about you and Ryder? You’re not interested in each other? Jane: No, no! The two of us are more like brother and sister. We could never date. Kairi: Then, how about with Ben? You two seem to click. Jane: We tried a bit after I joined. It, didn’t work at all. Now, we try to not interact with each other if we can. Kairi: Then, what about Samurai? Yami: She’s not interested. Kairi and Jane release a screech, as Yami is behind them. Yami: She barely interacts with anyone, and she hasn’t built any strong bonds. I don’t know if she left anyone behind when she joined the team, though. Kairi: Oh. And you? Yami: I am the king of first dates. Usually don’t make it any further than that. Kairi: That leaves, (She blushes) John. Is he, uh, available? Jane: Technically, yes, but… Yami: He was deeply in love with another girl, Julie. The hero life finally took its toll, and she called it off, not able to keep worrying about him. But he still loves and checks in on her every so often. Kairi: So, he wouldn’t be interested in someone else. Yami: You’ve got a better chance with robot heart Megaman than him. My opinion though. I could be wrong. At Dr. John’s lab, Eon uses a time ray to restore the fragments of the Aphrodite statue, reverting time to restore it. Dr. John activates a machine, it releasing electrical energy, stimulating it. Dr. John: Yes! Stimulating the remnant remains of the Love goddess herself trapped in the statue, to recreate a goddess for our control! Eon: Utilizing my time control technology to revive her, of course. GIR is eating a heart shaped pizza, cheese getting over his face. The energy spawns, and forms into Aphrodite. She gives off a sigh of relief, releasing a mist into the room. Eon and Dr. John are instantly infatuated, now having hearts for eyes. Aphrodite: (Yawns) What a wonderful day! Now, who are you? Eon: (Bowing) Eon. At your service. Dr. John: (Bowing on the floor) Dr. John, at your disposal, my love. Aphrodite: I have a bit of a fuzzy memory about what’s happening. Can you two shed some light on the situation? Eon: We had thought that with your radiating powers, you would help us destroy John Smith. Dr. John: But we were wrong. Our petty desires mean nothing in comparison to the will of the most beautiful being in the galaxy! Aphrodite: John Smith you say? Honestly, I have a matter to settle with him. Come, my boy toys. Tell me everything I need to know, so I can help to take him down. That night, a mist seeps into the Omni Crew HQ, going into every room of the base. John is meditating in the planetarium, when the floor hatch opens, letting light in from below in. Kairi comes up, blushing and looking really nervous. She’s not wearing a white top under her dress, her zipper down to reveal cleavage. Kairi: (Voice shaking) Uh, John. John: (Not turning) Yes? Kairi walks towards him, moving in front of him. He doesn’t open his eyes. Kairi: Listen. I, uh, heard about what happened between you and Julie. Considering that it’s so close to Valentine’s Day, I thought I’d check up on you, make sure you’re not, hurting. John: I have moved beyond the stage where the breakup hurts me. But, (He sighs) that doesn’t mean that I don’t long for it again. Kairi: Oh. (Timidly) I was, uh, just wondering that if you were hurting, if I could help, Kairi leans over, her chest being pushed up from the angle. John’s eyes are still closed. Kairi: Heal your pain. Kairi goes in and kisses John, him allowing it. Kairi begins to french kiss him, him responding in kind. Samurai: John? Samurai pokes her head through the hatch, looking in. Samurai: Something weird is happening downstairs. Kairi turns to face Samurai, her snarling and growling like a cat. Kairi: (Angrily) Get lost! Kairi transforms into Blaze Spear, as she charges at Samurai. Samurai: Huh?! Blaze Spear: He’s, mine! Blaze Spear spirals at Samurai, knocking her down the hatch. Samurai hits the ground, but gets up, the image of Kickin Hawk flashing through her head. Blaze Spear dashes in, doing a windmill kick with her leg on fire. Samurai leans back and dodges, upper kicking Blaze Spear in the jaw. Blaze Spear flips back, and spirals on fire at Samurai. Samurai flips over Blaze Spear and kicks her in the back, sending her into the ground. Samurai: What’s wrong with you?! Blaze Spear hits the ground, though gets up, yowling as she lunges again. Samurai blocks Blaze Spear with her leg, the two staring each other down. John: Kairi, stand down. Blaze Spear and Samurai look back, seeing John had come down. Blaze Spear blushes, as she reverts. Kairi: As you wish, my love. Samurai: (Signing) Ew! What’s with kissie kissie here? John: (Signing) Not sure. What’d you come to tell me? Samurai holds her hand up to signal to be quiet, as the sound of passionate moaning occurs. John and Samurai go over to the couch, finding Ben and Jane in a make out session. John: (Signing) You’re right. That is weird. You go check on Megaman, Yami and Ryder. Samurai nods, as she runs off. Kairi looks extremely nervous again, not able to meet John’s eyes. Kairi: Uh, now that we are alone again. Maybe we can, pick up where we left off. Kairi leans in to kiss John again, as John’s hand morphs into Pesky Dust’s, him blowing dust into her face. Kairi falls asleep standing, as John closes his eyes, seeing into her dreams. John: Now, show me what happened. The dream shows the battle at the museum earlier that day, Eon escaping with the Aphrodite statue. It then shows a mist entering the base, which fills Kairi’s heart with warm feelings and almost incontrollable impulses. The dream morphs into a fantasy, Kairi kissing John. John leaves the dream, as Samurai arrives with Yami. John: (Speaking and signing) You all that’s here? Samurai: (Signing) Megaman’s gone, and Ryder, well… Yami: Ryder’s polishing his bike, the great love of his life. I overheard Kairi and Jane talk about an Eirene, a girl Megaman likes at the museum. John: Eirene? So, it is her. Samurai: Who? John: Aphrodite, greek goddess of love. Kairi showed me that Eon took an Aphrodite statue. Probably managed to recreate her, which explains, that. John points over towards Jane and Ben, Yami noticing for the first time. Yami: Ooh! I’ve got to get a picture of that! John: Yami, I need you to get Megaman, as well as inform, him of what’s happening. Preferably him first. Yami: This must be really bad if you’re calling on his help. Samurai: Who? John: Kairi, you able to fight? Kairi: Anything for you, my love. John: Then let’s move. End Scene Eirene is working late at the museum, as Megaman bursts through the doors. Eirene: Megaman? What are you? Megaman: Eirene, I’m so sorry for the way I treated you. Megaman goes over to Eirene, groveling at her feet. Megaman: I was ashamed to admit to my feelings for you before, but now I realize how foolish I was. Please, forgive me! Eirene looks disturbed, backing up slightly. Yami: Megaman! Megaman and Eirene look, seeing Yami enter. Yami: Leave the confused museum attendant alone! Sorry, he’s been affected by the influence of Aphrodite, apparently. Eirene: Ah. Everything makes sense now. Yami: Wow. Someone besides John who actually understands what’s happening. Now, Megaman, let’s go home. Yami walks towards Megaman, as Megaman points his Mega Buster at Yami, firing a warning shot. Yami: Dude! What the heck?! Megaman: I’m not going anywhere! I won’t let you do anything to effect Eirene’s happiness! Yami: Uh, how am I effecting her happiness? Megaman: Her happiness is based on me being with her. If I’m not with her, she can’t be happy. Therefore, I cannot let you take me away. Eirene: Wow. Aphrodite’s love power works incredibly well. That’s sound, if not crazy, logic. Yami: Forgive me if I don’t agree with you. Hate to do this to you, Megaman, but I have to do it. Yami activates the Dueltrix, drawing two cards, putting them on the blades, and slaps down the Dueltrix. Ghost Gadget: Ghost Gadget! Ghost Gadget turns invisible, as Megaman fires a buster shot, missing and hitting the wall. Eirene: Megaman! I forbid you from fighting in the museum. Megaman: (Submissive) Of course, my dear. Megaman runs to head outside, when tentacles plug into him, halting his movements. Ghost Gadget becomes visible, in control of Megaman’s movements. Megaman struggles and fights the influence. Megaman: Get, off me! Megaman forces his way through, activating and slapping down the Omnitrix. He turns into Savage Man, being freed from the tentacles. Savage Man: SAVAGE MAN! Eirene: Oh, gods. Get him out of the museum! Ghost Gadget floats backwards, dodging a series of punches and swings at him. Ghost Gadget: Trying! He’s immune to this alien now! Ghost Gadget floats outside, as Savage Man pounces at Ghost Gadget, trapping him to the ground. Ghost Gadget extends a tentacle, twisting the Dueltrix and hitting it. Stink Hazard: Stink Hazard! Stink Hazard pushes Savage Man away, knocking him to the ground as Stink Hazard flutters his wings. He takes to the air, firing jelly slime shots from his eyestalks and hand ports. Savage Man dodges with ease, as Eirene comes outside. Eirene: Megaman, stop! Savage Man stops, as if an obedient puppy. Savage Man: Yes, dear. Savage Man is hit by the jelly, pinned to the ground. Savage Man doesn’t try to break free, as Stink Hazard flies overhead. Eirene: I can keep him here with this. Go do whatever you need to get done. Stink Hazard: Thanks. I’ll collect him later. I’d love to talk to you about this crazy metal man. Stink Hazard flies off, Eirene sighing. She sits down by Savage Man’s head, him drooling. Savage Man: (Infatuated) Let me tell you something, Eirene. You are as lovely as 3,000 angry warlords eager to chop off my head. Eirene: Oh, that’s actually pretty cute that you think that’s a compliment. At Dr. John’s lab, the door opens, with John, Samurai and a flustered Kairi entering. Aphrodite stands before them, as Eon and Dr. John stand as if in a trance. Aphrodite: Well, Jonathan Smith. It has been 2,000 years. John: (Signing and speaking) Samurai, what do you see when you look at her? Samurai: (Signing and speaking) I see, a woman in a simple top and jeans. No makeup, her hair only partially kept neat. John: (Signing and speaking) Aphrodite appearance varies depending on who’s viewing her. She personifies your ideal form of beauty. Samurai: (Signing and speaking) What do you see? John: (Signing and speaking) Julie. Kairi: Not, not me? John: (Signing and speaking) Sorry. Kairi. Can I ask you to help Samurai fighting Eon and their robots? Kairi: But, I want to fight with you! I want to protect you! John: (Signing and speaking) The best way to protect me is to make sure no one interferes with me fighting Aphrodite. Kairi: Okay. I can do that. Aphrodite: Eon, Dr. John. Make sure those wenches don’t interfere. John is mine. Eon: As you wish. Dr. John: Metal! GIR! Attack! Metal John comes out, as does GIR, wearing a fake arrow on his head. Samurai: What’s the arrow for? GIR: (Screaming) I’ve been shot by love! Samurai: I couldn’t understand a word of that. I read your words, which makes it hard when you exaggerate them. Dr. John: Transform and attack! Destroy all those who oppose Lady Aphrodite! Metal John transforms into NRG, firing a radioactive blast. Samurai dodges, as she charges in. GIR twists the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He turns into Cannonbolt, as he rolls at Samurai. Kairi transforms into Light Cream, flying to intercept. She puts her legs in front, hopping and releasing a shockwave, launching him back. Eon fires a time ray at her, as Samurai moves to take it, the image of Grey Meteor flashing in her head. She takes the attack, being unharmed. Samurai: Have to try better than that! Aphrodite kisses her hand, as she blows the kiss, which forms into several heart arrowheads that fly at John. John opens Xylofreeze’s third eye, as it glows, stopping the hearts. John turns them around, firing them back. They dissipate before reaching Aphrodite. Aphrodite: Such a shame. The greatest hero of the time, shattered by a little heartbreak. Tell me, did you enjoy me separating you from Julie? That is all my doing, of course. I am the goddess of love, and this is revenge for destroying me. John: You guys were too powerful. Aphrodite: And you’re not? John: No. I have no desire to become stronger anymore. Only enough to fight enemies like you. John’s left arm turns into the Bloxx-lobber, as he fires blocks at Aphrodite. Aphrodite teleports through them, the blocks exploding behind her. John’s right arm turns into a Heatblast mace, as his legs turn into Crashhopper’s. He hops at Aphrodite, swinging the mace fist. Aphrodite catches it with one finger, and smiles at John, Julie’s face shining through. John breaks away and hops back, shaking his head. Aphrodite: What’s wrong? Can’t strike the face of the one you love? Cannonbolt rolls again, as Samurai picks him up, tossing him towards Eon. Eon teleports away to dodge, and reappears to fire a time ray. Samurai blocks it with laser vision, the attacks exploding. NRG fires radioactive blasts at Light Cream, who flies through the air, dodging gracefully. Cannonbolt reverts, GIR crying. GIR: Wah! I lost! I no longer get Valentine’s Day chocolate! Dr. John: GIR, you get as many chances as you want! As long as you fulfill the will of Lady Aphrodite, it doesn’t matter how long it takes! GIR: Whoo-hoo! GIR activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He turns into Green Skull, as he whistles, deafening Light Cream. She falls and hits the ground hard, as Eon attacks with a time ray. Samurai takes the attack, as NRG touches its hands to the ground, channeling heat to fire a lava stream at them. Samurai uses her ice breath, freezing the attack enough to stop it. Green Skull: Above the head strike! Green Skull comes down from above Samurai, landing behind her and pinching her at the shoulder, Samurai squeaking as she falls to her knees, paralyzed. John spots this, though Aphrodite moves to block his view. Aphrodite: What’s over there that’s so intriguing? I am all that you need. John scowls, as he is coated in green chaos mana, taking the appearance of Super John. Super John blasts forward, though Aphrodite holds her hand up, slamming into Super John’s forehead, stopping him dead in his tracks. The aftershock of mana blows through, hitting Eon, NRG, Green Skull, Samurai and Kairi, blowing them away. Aphrodite: (In Julie’s Voice) Oh, silly John. Why would you try to attack me like that? Come here. I forgive you. Aphrodite kisses Super John, as he reverts to normal, completely entranced. The kiss breaks, as he stands there, unmoving. Samurai: John! Snap out of it! Aphrodite: (Looking at Samurai) It is too late. A kiss from the love goddess, enough to turn even the most sturdy men into mindless servants. Voice: Mindless servants, eh? Aphrodite looks, seeing Argit walking into the room. Aphrodite: Who are you? Argit: Argit. Owner of Argit Corp, and the official sponsor of the Omni Crew. And I must say, from what I’ve seen, John was right to call me in. He only calls for my help in, extenuating circumstances. Aphrodite looks slightly worried, as she blows a kiss, it popping right in Argit’s face. He is unfazed. Argit: I’m so sorry. But I am already deeply in love, with money. My enterprise is in the goal of making as much money as I can! Now, when you disable the Omni Crew, you take out my cash cows. My sponsorship of them means I get the rights to advertise them as I please. So many endorsement deals to be made. You turning them all into inoperable lovey-dovey dolls puts a big hole in my wallet. Argit walks towards Aphrodite, her backing away. He activates and slaps down his Omnitrix. Argit-Toepick: For the most glorious piece of eye candy, take a look into my eyes. Argit-Toepick opens his mask, it hissing. Screams of agony occur, as Aphrodite is spellbound to look, turning white as a ghost. She screams in pain, as John makes it over to Samurai, covering her eyes. John: Close your eyes! She’s going to blow! Kairi covers her eyes, as Argit-Toepick closes his eyes. Aphrodite explodes in white light, being destroyed. The light breaks into dust, fading away. Argit-Toepick closes his helmet. Argit-Toepick: John, I’m charging you for this. My services don’t come cheap, you know. John: It was worth it today. I knew you’d be completely immune. Kairi: Uh. What happened? Kairi sits up, the influence of Aphrodite completely gone. She looks down, seeing her cleavage exposed. She gasps in terror and her face turns bright red, as she zips her dress up to hide her chest. Eon and Dr. John snap out of it as well, looking confused. Dr. John: What? I have no recollection of the last few hours. GIR: You were turned into the squirrel servants of Appoo Ditto. Eon: Ugh. Forget that. We now have the Omni Crew right here for us to destroy. John: Uh, Argit. You mind keeping them off our back so we can leave? Argit-Toepick: Cost more. John grabs Samurai and Kairi, leading them off. They go past Argit-Toepick, who opens his mask, terrifying the villains. GIR: AAAAHHHHH! HAUNTED POTATO! Megaman is pinned down outside the museum, snapping out of the love state. Eirene is sitting by his head, reading a book. Megaman: (Groaning) Ugh. I feel like my head was polluted. Eirene: That sounds about right. You were infatuated by Aphrodite, goddess of love. Megaman: Oh. I didn’t say anything, embarrassing, did I? Eirene: (Chuckles) Oh, believe me. Embarrassing doesn’t even begin to cover it. You essentially confessed your love to me. Megaman blushes, looking away. Eirene: Do you, love me? Megaman: (Sighs) I haven’t loved anything for a long time. Maybe, maybe I’m ready to try starting to let people in. Eirene: In that case, after Valentine’s Day, we’ll set up a date. Back at Omni Crew HQ, the scene focuses on back side of the couch, where two shirts and two pairs of pants had been tossed over. There is still passionate moaning, which stops, replaced with sounds of confusion. Jane: (Voice only) Uh, huh? Ben: (Voice only) Oh, yowza! I wish I knew what was going on. Jane: (Voice only) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ben: (Voice only) Whoa, calm down, Jane! I think this can be explained! It was magic! A pink flash occurs, as Ben is lifted by lightning, him only wearing Sumo Slammer boxers. He is flung across the room, and gets pinned to the wall upside down in lightning. Brainstorm comes out, her face blushing. Brainstorm: I don’t want to even fathom what you were doing, or why I allowed you to do so. But now, I want your promise to never speak of this moment again! Ben: (In fear) Right! Right! This never happened! I can’t remember what happened anyway! Brainstorm: And never tell anyone what you saw! Ryder: What’d he see? Ryder walks in, with a confused expression. Brainstorm blushes more, as she scurries off, using lightning to grab her clothes as she runs to her room. Ben is stuck to the wall. Ryder: Does anyone want to explain what’s going on? One moment I was sleeping, and the next thing I know, I’m polishing the Tenn-Speed. Not a problem, I was going to do it in the morning. I’d still like to know what happened in between. Ben: Are you really going to talk like that while I’m stuck here?! Get me down! Ryder: Sure thing! But first, Ryder pulls out his phone, getting a picture of Ben, snickering as he does. Ryder: Not your best Valentine’s Day, is it? Characters * Omni Crew ** Ben Tennyson ** Megaman ** Jane Smith ** Kairi ** Ryder ** Yami ** John Smith ** Samurai * Eirene * Argit Villains * Aphrodite (main) * Eon 4 ** Eon's Servants * Metal John * GIR * Dr. John Aliens Used By GIR * Upchuck * Cannonbolt * Green Skull By Megaman * Quick Man * Savage Man By Jane * Gravattack * Brainstorm By Ben * Shocksquatch (accidental transformation; intended alien was Feedback) By Metal John * Feedback * Ball Weevil * NRG By Kairi * Chromastone * Blaze Spear * Light Cream By Ryder * Elaskimo By Samurai * Kickin Hawk * Grey Meteor By John * Pesky Dust (hand only) * Xylofreeze (third eye only) * Bloxx (left Bloxx-lobber only) * Heatblast (right mace hand only) * Crashhopper (legs only) * Super John (mana coating) By Argit * Argit-Toepick Trivia * This is my first Valentine's Day special. * This episode reveals many pieces of the character's timelines, that stem from their own series. ** Megaman is friends with Eirene, and possibly has feelings for her. ** Ryder used to date Ester. While they never really dated in Ryder 10, they had feelings for each other. ** Jane and Ben tried dating for a while, but it didn't work. While they didn't technically "date" in Jane Smith 10, they had feelings for each other. ** Yami calls himself the "King of First Dates." This is a node to how he was a bit of a "player" at the beginning of his series Ya-Mi-Oh! *** The title "King of First Dates" is referring to the Yu-Gi-Oh! title "King of Games." ** John dated Julie, but she eventually broke up with him. ** It's revealed that John did go back in time to Ancient Greece like he did in John Smith 10: Ancient Times. ** Kairi having a crush on John. * It's revealed that Argit is the sponsor for the Omni Crew. ** His company, Argit Corp, is based off Oscorp from the Marvel universe. *** Argit Corp's original name was to be ArCorp, further showing the similarities. * This episode is a bit more presumptuous than most episodes, due to the idea of how love makes people do strange things. * This is the first episode of Omnimania where Yami doesn't use Heatblast in a fusion alien. * This is the first time that Grey Meteor appears outside the John Smith 10 franchise. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Omnimania Category:Omnimania: Specials